


Harry Potter and The Accidental Animagus

by KiaTheTricksterGod



Series: Plot Bunnies and Where to put them [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Courtship, M/M, Magic, Multi, Referenced Neglect, School, WIP, accidental magic, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaTheTricksterGod/pseuds/KiaTheTricksterGod
Summary: A WIP.A random Idea I had one day and liked enough to begin.Harry wants to get away and his magic answers him by turning him into a snake. Picked up by Lord Voldemort and gifted to the young Draco Malfoy, whom the Dark Lord is courting. Harry grows to be less Harry Potter and more Draco's snake as time passes, how will this effect the war?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Series: Plot Bunnies and Where to put them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141325
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary this is a work in progress. As such it is risked to never be finished. With this being said, it also means I am not set in a story line and open to people giving a few ideas if I like it I might use it if a new chapter comes to be.

The fight at the ministry is over, but Harry had been covered in potions. In his grief at losing Sirius he hadn't cared that he actually swallowed some of the liquids he had been doused in. Even in the aftermath sitting home at the Dursleys in Dudley's second bedroom nothing seemed to bring the worry to his mind. He had begged to go to the Burrow, if not Grimald place. He was, as always, denied. Though at least his ‘relatives’ left him alone in his grief Hedwig let out of her cage as long as letters were only sent at night, out of the sight of normal people. He stroked the white feathers of her breast and she cooed affectionately. He knew Hedwig was trying to cheer him up. He was thankful for her. Really he was. 

Tears fell like streams down his face. He had lost his family again. His godfather, all because he acted like a foolish Gryffindor and took the word of a house elf he knew hated them. He just wanted to be small… vanish into nothing. There was some loud and distressed hooting and Harry lifted his head. He looked up to see Hedwig flying around the room and he went to reach for her but… he had no arms… Oh merlin he had no arms! He looked and his body was long black and slender. He was a snake! 

He heard the door, oh no… they’d kill him.” He quickly slithered under the pillow on the bed and Vernon came in shouting at Hedwig before opening the window and shooing her out of it. “Bloody bird!” he didn’t look for Harry. He didn’t care where the freak was. Harry’s stomach dropped. How the bloody hell would he get out of this one? When Venron left he slithered out and tried to turn back and tried to focus on being human again but no luck and not for lack of trying either. He let out a string of hissed profanities before finding a safe way to slither off the bed. He had to go to someone who might be able to help. He found a use for the cat flap in his door making it easier to get out and slither down the hall close to the wall. It was surreal being so close to the ground and everything looking so large. 

He looked around before slithering down the stairs. This was more than annoying to get used to how this long body moved and he kept falling and slapping his head against every other step he hissed in frustration then froze looking around… the coast was still clear. When at the bottom he slithered into his cupboard just in time he heard and felt Dudly running down the stairs likely for his hundredth snack. Harry let out a sigh and flicked his tongue so he could taste the air. Odd. He felt the vibrations of the heavy boy walking around, his hearing was a bit weird to him, he felt things better than hearing them. Then again Snakes didn't have ears so it was likely his magic letting him hear at all? He hissed and laid to rest though he was getting more and more aware the house was a bit chilly.

He wasn't sure when or how he fell asleep but he was startled awake by a high scream he hissed his shock and Petunia was looking at him. Oh Merlin… he was in for it now,” He slithered as fast as he could and it was surprising how fast past her she was screaming for Vernon and he went towards the door it was open! Vernon rushed in and he felt a broom smack him and fling him outside onto the walkway. He hissed in pain it hurt, he couldn’t stop he head the footsteps and he slithered into the bushes and along them hiding in their lush and well trimmed branches he kept going till he stopped hearing the yells and stomps and he curled up he felt sore he wondered what damage had been done. Though of course he would only rest when things began to get worse. He felt feet a few sets and he lifted his head and saw robes, wizarding robes in this little muggle town? He then tried to slither away and was met with the much larger head of the venomous familiar to Voldemort. Nagini. If Harry could pale he would have. He reared up and showed his fangs a weak warning to back off. 

:What is it Nagini?: Harry flinched at the voice but it wasn’t the high pitched gastly one from the graveyard or the ministry, it sounded like the Diary Tom Riddle. Harry spun as fast as his serpentine body would let him, seeing a brown haired wizard with red eyes and white as snow skin. Tom Riddle? Voldemort? 

:There is a magic to this one… a familiar maybe: Nagini spoke and went to the wizard and wrapped around him protectively. Harry swallowed Nagini could sense he was magical? 

:Where is your wizard?: Voldemort asked Harry. This is it, Harry, time to lie for your life. 

:My master’s relatives kicked me out, while my master is in grief: He would simply pretend Harry or himself was his master. He hoped it sounded sure. He wasn’t the best liar but maybe using articles of the truth would help him out. It seemed to work. :You can speak to snakes?: a question he thought a snake might ask they always asked him this anyway. 

:That’s right… come, your old Master doesn't deserve such a lovely familiar: Tom knelt down and offered his hand. Harry flicked his tongue. The air tasted oddly sweet. He hesitated before slithering into the hand and up the offered arm till he was lifted and he hissed in pain. :They hurt you…: It was a statement not a question. A soothing hand went along the damaged length of his serpent body. This mans eyes were red as blood but they weren't hard, they were oddly soft along with the young adult face, in all the pale skinned glory he had such a soft yet handsome face.

:The woman hit me: he said and laid as flat to the arm as he could as if it would stop the throbbing he was now feeling with the absence of his adrenalin. Then he felt magic caress him and the pain was leaving him. Voldemort knew how to heal!? :Thank you.: he hissed out not ungrateful for the help. 

“Knott, Goyle.” Tom said in english. “Finish scouting the blood wards, then report back to Malfoy Manor.” There were two eager ‘yes my lord’s called. Harry felt chills... the blood wards. They were going after his relatives' house. Would the wards stay with him not there? He hoped so they might be dreadful people but nobody deserved to be tortured. :Come Nagini, let's get this one to a new wizard who will not be so cruel as to let him be hurt. What is your name?: 

Name? Harry was black :Ink: Harry said :My Master called me Ink: not an original name but hopefully enough to sound convincing. 

:You may get a new name…: The distaste for such a common name was more than obvious on Voldemort's youthful and all-too- human face. Harry couldn’t stop staring at his face. He wanted to hate this man no oggle him! The three were apperated to Malfoy Manor, the room they were in was lavish and well decorated, Voldemort took a seat and called for a house elf. One popped in instantly. 

“Yes Master Riddle sir?” The elf squeaked high pitched and obviously terrified. Who wouldn't be facing a dark lord and his pet snake. 

“Fetch me Draco.” Voldemort said and stroked Harry down his spin. It felt good and Harry couldn’t not relax into the caress. No matter how terrified he was at being at the Dark Lord’s mercy. He wasn’t found out yet. Thank Merlin. Tom then took a locket off his neck it was quite old, and yellowed with a S inlaid in it. Harry felt oddly… attracted to the necklace. Tasking the air around it it was sour. It almost felt like it burnt his tongue. What could it possibly be? Why was he so transfixed? 

Draco had broken Harry’s thoughts coming in and bowing. “You called My Lord?” Draco asked, voice trembling a bit. Harry could taste something bitter in the air coming from Malfoy. The blonde looked the same as he had in school but a bit thinner maybe? Paler? He didn’t look in the tip top picture of health. 

“I have come to offer you a gift Draco, Stand and come here.” :Are you Venomous?: Tom asked Harry. Harry wasn’t sure, how did one tell if they were venomous? But on instinct he opened his mouth showing his fangs a single drop of venom fell and Voldemort nodded as he closed his mouth once more the soft warmth of his own venom now in his mouth it didn’t hurt or taste bad it was just… warm. . 

“A gift my lord?” Draco had paled even more and Harry looked at him, he was afraid. Well, naturally this was Lord Voldemort he was talking to right now. Harry also just showed his fangs, he wasn’t big but not all things are how they seem. After all he was Harry Bloody Potter, a snake on Lord Voldie Faces arm… and he was being given as a gift to Draco Bloody hates Harry Potter Malfoy. Harry was ranting in his head. Again his thoughts were broken though by Voldemorts voice. 

“This is Ink… a wizard’s familiar who has been cast aside by the last foo’s horrible family. I want you to take him, and this locket that houses a piece of my soul… it will allow you the ability to talk to your familiar as long as you wear it.” Harry flicked his tongue. Allow Draco to speak Parseltongue? A piece of Voldemort's soul? :Will you protect this wizard?: Then he’s asking that… what is he playing at? Harry didn’t know if he should be terrified or pissed or… some other strong negative emotion. 

It would, however, get him away and a chance to possibly escape. :Yes: Harry hissed and the Dark Lord smiled, actually smiled. Harry couldn’t stop his blood from running cold… colder. Draco put on the locket at the man’s request. The blonde seemed to almost shake. What had been going on in the manor? 

:Can you understand me Draco?: Tom asked and the boy gasped but nodded :Good: he offered his arm with Harry on it to the blonde. 

Draco held out his hand and Harry hesitated only lightly before slithering to the boy and up his arm to his shoulder. He would need to play along. The diligent attack viper on Draco’s effeminate shoulders. Harry was about two foot long maybe? He didn’t really have a way to measure himself other than how long he was when moving up a wizard's arm. :Hello, what do I call you?: Harry hissed to Draco who was wide eyed staring at him. He really hopped the blonde didnt say ‘master’ he would bite him out of spite. 

:Draco: The younger Malfoy said. Harry Hissed his name. “My lord thank you for these gifts they are more than amazing…” 

“You have a hard task, I am sorry I had to ask it of you… I have taken a lot from your family. Let this be a way for me to … remedy some of that.” Did the Dark Lord sound… repentant? What did he do? Why did the dark lord feel the need to repent? 

“I won’t fail you my lord,” Draco said and bowed again. 

“I know, go tell your father about your new familiar… maybe give him a more interesting name then Ink…” Tom said Harry flicked his tongue, he wasn’t against a new name but he was scared what if he turned back to a wizard on Draco’s shoulders? What if somehow Lucius saw Harry… then again if anyone would recognize him would be Draco. Draco left and took a shaky breath. 

Draco composed himself. :Well… let’s go show you to Father… you won’t bite him will you?: 

Harry thought for a second he had to make a new persona. :Not if he doesn’t attack you, Draco: it burned to use the boy's first name he wanted to say Malfoy but the boy never told him his last name. However, seeing him so scared and cowed by the Dark Lord did make Harry pity him. 

:Thank you... : Draco said and knocked on a door “Father… The Dark Lord wanted me to show you what he has gifted me.” he sounded far more like Malfoy now, Regal and spoiled. Was it all a mask? Harry’s tongue flicked and the boy smiled a small bit as it tickled his neck. 

“Come in Draco,” The aristocratic voice of one Lucius Malfoy came to Harry’s ears. Draco opened the door and his father was sitting in a high backed chair by the fire... hand shaking. Nerve damage from the Cruciatus curse if Harry had to make a guess. “What is it our Lord has given you?” 

“This familiar… and a locket… that lets me talk to him.” Draco said the elder looked at Draco and his eyes widened at the black snake resting on his son’s shoulder. “He won’t hurt me father… The Dark Lord said he was to protect me…” Harry found it curious Draco said nothing about the soul piece inside the locket. Was he protecting his family? Or himself? Maybe Tom? 

:Draco… he is afraid of me?: Harry asked, tasting the bitter lingering flavor in the air snapping him again from his own rapidly pacing mind. 

:I think he’s afraid you might hurt me at the Dark Lord’s orders: Draco said and Lucius gave a sharp gasp and stood taking his cane to steady his legs. “I’m ok father really… it will help me with my task.” 

“Draco…” The elder Malfoy looked rough. Harry felt more pity, he must have been tortured after losing the prophecy. “I see, well. It was a very generous gift… is he venomous?” 

“Yes I think so father,” Draco said Harry remembered the shocked look on Draco’s face when he showed his dripping fangs. Draco brought a hand up and hesitated before stroking the black cool scales. It felt oddly nice. Harry pressed up into the touches. 

“Go with your mother to Diagon alley and get what you need to take care of your familiar… what is his name?” Lucius asked. 

Draco thought for a moment. “The dark lord wanted him renamed… I was thinking about Kuro… since he is black.” Draco said. “Kuro means black in some of the dark spells from the book we got from Japan.” 

:Kuro?: Harry asked and Draco smiled a small bit. :I like it: Harry admitted and the blonde let out a soft breath or relief. 

“A fine name,” Lucius said. “Well I will need to register Kuro as your familiar with Hogwarts as he is not an Owl, a cat or a toad.”

“Thank you father.” Draco said and bowed a bit. The elder sat back down and Draco was dismissed. :Let's go show you to mother now, Kuro: 

Narcissa Malfoy was a lovely woman Harry had to admit, Draco looked like Lucius to a point but he did have his mothers softness. “Hello dragon,” she greeted him and then gasped at the snake. 

“It’s ok mom… Kuro here is a gift from The Dark Lord to keep me safe.” Draco said quickly. Though she didn’t calm all the way down. “Father said we should go shopping for things for Kuro.” 

“I suppose we should.. I am happy the Dark Lord is taking an interest in keeping you safe.” Narcissa said. Harry slithered up into draco’s hair and rested his chin on the top of Draco’s head flicking his tongue out. Moving was getting so much easier as he did it, He didn’t want to stay still.

:Kuro!: Draco hissed :Don’t mess up my hair: His speaking Parseltongue had a similar fear reaction Narcissa paled. “Oh mom it’s the locket, it lets me talk to Kuro!” he said quickly. “I’m not suddenly a Parselmouth or anything.” 

“Sorry it just took me by surprise, Go get dressed we will leave now and be back for dinner, Severus will be here and Bellatrix.” Narcissa said. Harry had to hide his hiss at the awful murderer's name.

“Yes mother,” Draco said and made his way to his room he set Harry on the bed and Harry slithered about finding it hard to move on the silk it was as if he just couldn’t get any traction. Draco laughed. :Sorry Kuro: he said and Harry hissed at him but stopped trying to slither as the blonde got dressed. Draco was slender, but healthy, Harry knew he had muscle from quidditch but he was so short. Draco was a bit taller, then again… Harry was really short right now. He let out a sigh and watched the blonde settle into really good quality high end wizarding robes. :Ok, Kuro how do I look?: 

:Like you have a lot of money. Draco: Harry told him. :Pick me up now? The beds cold: Draco laughed a bit and Harry was startled. He's never heard this kind of laugh from the blonde but he was picked up and allowed to slither up to the boy's shoulder. He went around his neck this time his tail on one shoulder and his head the other. Draco was rather warm, he was cold blooded now, he needed the warmth. That's why he wanted close to Draco. He rested as Draco went down to where Narcissa was waiting dressed just as extravagantly as Draco. :Tell your mother, she looks nice: Harry said politely. 

“Mother, Kuro said you look nice,” Draco said, relaying the message. Narcissa seemed shocked then she smiled and thanked Kuro who nodded his head. “Can you understand english?” Draco asked. 

Harry paused he shouldn't be able to, damn. :Only, when you speak slowly. I have learned some: Harry finally said he was a magical snake after all right? 

“Nice, Kuro can understand english, as long as we talk slow enough.” He told Narcissa who smiled. 

“I am glad our Lord gave you such a capable familiar.” She said as they went to the floo. Harry hissed and held onto draco with his body. “Keep hold of him.” Draco’s yes mother was almost missed as he went to the floo. Knockturn Alley! Harry sneezed as they went through the flames into the shady shop he had years before.

:where is this Ma… Master: Harry almost choked on the word but he almost said Malfoy. 

:A shady shop in Knockturn Alley: Draco said as he took his mothers hand helping her out of the floo when she came in behind him. “There is a pet store for the more exotic familiars here…” Draco said not wanting to talk parseltongue in this particular place if he had no need. 

:I see, it would be best to not talk to me too much here Draco… I’d hate to have to bite anyone who threatens you.: Harry thought the same thing. He flicked his tongue. He knew first hand how people reacted to a parselmouth. Even if it was a pureblood people would be afraid and scared people were dangerous. Draco nodded and looked at Narcissa before they both left. Harry watched from his perch on Draco’s shoulders as they walked. The manner of wizards and witches passing them ranged from aristocrats like the Malfoys to people who made Bellatrix Lestrange look sane. 

They went into a rather posh looking pet store, it was oddly placed in this dark side of town but he could feel the dark magics in this shop. He could hear other snakes and reptiles, some he was sure Hagrid would adore to have. Draco was shocked at all the voices. Harry could relate so he whispered. :Focus on my voice Draco. Not theirs. I am here to protect you. None will harm you.: He said so many were saying things like “I want to sink my teeth in” “come here little boy” It made harry’s skin… scales crawl. 

“What an odd familiar you have young Mr. Malfoy, so intelligent and such an odd color, solid black with emerald eyes.” The store lady said Harry raised his head and displayed his fangs when she reached out to him. 

“He’s protective.” Draco said quickly. Harry was startled at himself; he almost bit her. He stayed up and poised but he closed his mouth. 

“I can see that. You are lucky indeed, I have many fine things for snake familiars you might be interested in. My guess is he is not near done growing a little over two feet long right now… I’ll say with proper care he could get to six to twelve feet. Magic snakes can grow pretty large with help.” 

Twelve feet. :Like Nagini: Harry was shocked. He wasn’t a snake! He was a wizard stuck as a snake! He let out an annoyed hiss and settled back on Draco. 

“What do we need to do to help?” Draco asked, stroking Harry’s head with two warm fingers. 

“Magical snakes grow off magic, letting him stay in a high magic environment and letting you and his magic mingle mostly. Are you his first owner?” 

“Second, his first was a fool who let him go.” Draco said and Harry looked at Draco, this wasn’t the same Draco as at school. Admitting he was not his originally and defending a snake. 

“A fool indeed.” The sales woman said and showed Drago a magical carrier that would fit Harry no matter what size he became for easy transport. It was a deep emerald green. “And pick a few warming rocks, spelled to stay at a nice temperature for our cold blooded friends. It’s a good way to help make sure they are safe as they sleep.” 

“Pick a few Kuro.” Draco told the snake who flicked his tongue. Harry shocked the store owner by slithering down Draco’s arm to look over the stones he fell onto a sandy colored one and he curled up on it. “Good choice a few more now,” Draco said amused at the shock on the lady’s face. Narcissa even seemed to be smirking. Harry chose a sandy colored cave and a rock shaped and colored like wood he climbed it and all but melted around the branches. 

“We seem to know what he likes. When he gets bigger you will need to get bigger stones of course. Call him off so I can get them set for you please Mr Malfoy.”

“Come here Kuro,” Draco Said and Harry would have rolled his eyes if he could but he straightened up and climbed onto Draco’s arm and up to his shoulder again going around his neck to rest. 

“Never in all my years… such obedience and understanding…” The woman was enthralled. 

:Let her know I am not going to let her touch me, I will bite!: Harry hissed when she reached towards him. 

“He will bite madame,” Draco said, taking a step back. “The only people he won’t bite are me and the rest of the Malfoy line,” Harry's tongue flicked, he would so bite Lucius Malfoy given half a chance.

The woman stepped back. “Blood loyalty… let me guess you saved him from some fate. That's the only thing I can think of to garner such loyalty. Would you like time frozen feeders for him? It would make it easier to feed as I am sure you go back to school soon.” 

“Yes,” Draco said Harry thought about eating a rat… ew… well maybe not Peter but … no still gross. He was a snake though so … he had to. Please become a wizard again soon. Harry was in a dazed thought as Draco and Narcissa paid for the items, shrunk them and left the store. Draco then took them to a jewelry store. This was in Diagon Alley. “Do you have any Snake familiar friendly charms?” He asked the jeweler wizard. 

:Snake familiar? Charm?: Harry asked, looking at Draco raising up to do so. The wizard gasped. 

“Wow, breathtaking Mr Malfoy… if not terrifying, Yes we do have a few, though snakes are not common… but you could always commission one of the more… common types to be modified for them.” 

“Yes, I’d like a warming charm and a tracking charm for Kuro. Green and silver.” Draco said Harry hissed a bit annoyed at being ignored he laid back down and his nose had an itch so he rubbed it on the nearest thing he could Draco’s shoulder the Jeweler gave a sound of awe. Harry guessed it looked like he was ‘nuzzling’ the blonde. 

When they left Harry spotted Ron and Hermione… school shopping likely. “Just who I didn’t want to see today.” Draco said and went to avoid them but Ron called out. 

“Hey Malfoy! What are you doing out? taking time off from being a death eater!?” Harry hissed why would Ron just yell that? That was stupid and unnecessary even if it was Malfoy! Harry hissed raising up and showing fangs Ron froze paling in fear. 

“Ronald!” Hermione said “you don’t need to pick a … is that a snake?!” She gasped and Harry felt bad he scared her. 

“Kuro is my familiar!” Draco said “better then your stupid rat had been and Grangers cat.” Harry could feel Draco heating up; he was mad. 

:They aren’t worth it: Harry hissed :they seem to be nothing more then… hatchlings: a snake wouldn’t use the word children. 

Draco stroked Harry’s head “I’ve entertained you both long enough go play now.” Draco said and looked for his mother who had disappeared into the book store before the altercation they needed a book about snakes. Harry heard her mumble about it. 

“I wasn’t done with you Malfoy!” Ron said but backed away quickly when Harry snapped at him when he got close, he wasn’t going to bite Ron, Ron however didn’t know that and fell on his butt with a girly scream. 

“Stay down Weasel, this is not the time or place to be childish… when you can’t hide behind Potter’s robes.” He said and went inside leaving a stunned angry Ron on the cobblestones. Harry slithered into Draco’s collar and snuggles against his warm skin. “Thank you Kuro I don’t know what I’d have done without you to buffer them… he’s not as bad when Potter is around but without him he’s a worse ponce then any slytherin,” he muttered. 

:Who is this Potter: Harry asked almost afraid what Draco might say about him. 

“He’s… a wizard who I go to school with… we are rivals,” Draco told him but he didn't seem happy to be saying it. Harry was confused. “So do you know what kind of snake you are?” 

:No: Harry admitted. :It didn’t come up in casual talk: who would tell their pet what bread they were?

“I guess not.” Draco admitted and found a magical snake book and found NArcissa who had a couple books. “Are we ready mother?” 

“Almost Draco, I need to get a potion book for Severus for poison antidotes he will need to make one for when school starts in case your familiar bites a rowdy student.” she said. 

:That is a possibility… I will try to warn before I bite.: Harry told Draco but he was so… oddly protective of Draco. Was it his new instincts? Hell if he knew Malfoy was actually not a huge ponce out of school. 

“He assured me he will warn before he bites… but you are right having an antivenom would be good… just in case.” Draco agreed it took a few more minutes then they bought their books and went to go floo home, Draco making sure he avoided as many people as possible. HE just seemed to not have the vibrance he once had. 

:You seem upset Draco... : Harry hissed to him and wrapped protectively around his neck, not squeezing just being around him. 

“No… I’m alright Kuro,” he assured and pet them as they got home. “Mom, I’m going to take a shower and get dressed since we have guests for dinner.” 

“Of course Dragon, take Kuro’s things and go ahead and set them up for him.” She told her son and Draco nodded, taking Kuro’s things. 

Back in Draco’s room he set up Harry’s rocks on a bedside table and let Harry slither off to curl on the log he liked this one the most. :You really like that one huh Kuro?: Draco laughed and Harry gave a lazy nod making the wizard laugh more before he went to take a shower. Harry listened to the water and when it stopped he looked lazily towards the door and a very naked Draco Malfoy came out drying himself off. Harry was startled speechless. Sure he lost weight since last year but he was still lean and toned and… pale so perfectly pale. 

“Showers are so amazing.” Draco hummed. “Should I wear the Navy? Or Green Kuro?” 

:Mm, I think M… Master should wear navy... : the blue would bring out his gray blue eyes. He also almost said Malfoy again. 

“Ok,” Draco said, getting dressed in navy blue dress robes for guests and he went to fixing his hair meticulously. “So presentable?” He asked Harry and did a small spin. 

:Very: Harry agreed and slithered off his log so when Draco came over he could slither up his arm and around his shoulders. 

They went down to the dining room, elves had set the table. Lucius was there at the head with Narcissa helping him as his legs had been shaking. Harry could see how pale the man was; he looked almost sick. The air around him tasted wrong too. 

“Lucius, your potions are ready.” That drawl Harry knew it as Severus Snape. HE looked towards the potions master. “The Dark Lord put me in charge of getting you back to health.” 

“Thank you Severus. Draco received a gift from our Lord.” Snape looked at Draco and to his shoulder. 

:The black robed one is family?: HArry asked Draco. 

:My Godfather: “Hi Uncle Sev, meet Kuro.” 

“You speak parseltongue!?” Severus asked 

“Another gift…” Draco admitted showing the locket off. “Allows me to talk to Kuro.” 

“I see…” Severus said suspiciously. Harry tensed a bit and Draco reached up to pet him. 

“Sev, you’re making Kuro tense up, he is venomous, he almost bit the pet store owner and the Weasel… though both were just warnings…” Draco admitted. He took his seat. “When will all our guests arrive?” 

“The Dark Lord is speaking with Bellatrix and Rabastian now.” Severus said. Belatrix, he wanted to bite that woman for sure she killed Sirius. Anger he almost saw red and flicked his tongue. “They will be here the dark lord said to not stand or bow when he comes in… I know it’s hard to see but he has changed since the accident in the ministry.” 

“Thanks to your potions Uncle Sev,” Draco said. 

“Thanks to Potters blood and the strain of the fight at the ministry,” Severus said. He shook his head. “Regardless his sanity is back… he is the lord we actually swore ourselves to so many years ago…”

Harry had listened but he appeared all but asleep on Draco’s shoulder till the Dark lord and the two death eaters arrived. “Draco!” Bella said and went towards him only to back up and laugh when she saw Harry with his fangs showing as warning. “You have a per Draco!” 

“His name's Kuro… he’s protective,” Draco said and pet Harry’s head, making him close his mouth and flick his tongue out. 

:Tell the crazy lady to go away!: Harry hissed. 

“Bella, the familiar requests you to go back to your seat and away from his wizard,” Voldemort said, saving Draco from having to. Lucius, Narcissa and Snape all greeted him as he sat. “Is he a good match for you Draco?” 

“Yes My Lord,” Draco said “He is quite a fierce familiar… he has already asserted his need to protect me, luckily he hasn’t needed more then a warning snap at anyone yet.” Harry looked at Draco, did he sound fond? 

:You flatter me Draco: he told the blonde who smiled. :I will bite the crazy one, I gave my warning already.: 

“She has been warned,” The dark lord agreed, “You understand english?”

:As long as it is not spoken fast, Some words are not known to me: Harry said lying lazily back on Draco’s shoulder. 

“Curious, Nagini can too, but it took her many years.” Voldemort admitted. 

“That’s amazing,” Draco said softly and their first course was served. It looked good but none of it looked appetizing hell he wasn’t hungry… was he? He just snuggled into Draco’s warmth and listened to the talking. It mostly talks about the ministry or quidditch or the occasional where Harry Potter. Harry was shocked to hear they hadn’t found him or hurt his relatives but they were looking for him. 

“The boy would be a great asset.” Voldemort said. “The light has done so many wrongs to boy’s like him… Severus and myself…” 

“I will keep my eyes on the order.” Severus said and Harry’s tongue flicked, so Snape really was dark. Though right now, the dark … in exception to Bellatrix, didn’t look so awful. 

When the meal was over Draco stood. “Thank you for dinning with us, I need to feed my familiar and get him ready for his first night home.” 

“Of course Draco, I am happy you are caring for him so well,” Voldemort said. 

:Thank you: Harry agreed and pressed his head into the blonde’s cheek before slithering up into his hair and to the top of his head resting his jaw at Draco’s forehead. 

“Thank you My Lord. Goodnight Father, Mother. Auntie and uncle… Uncle Sev,” he said, dismissing himself to his room. “Sorry I didn’t ask if you were actually hungry… I didn’t like how auntie Bella was looking at you.” 

:It’s fine, I don't like the crazy witch.: Harry said and flicked his tongue :Besides I don’t recall my last meal… but I don’t think I am hungry. Can we try tomorrow?:

“Sure Kuro.” Draco said and let Kuro get onto his rocks as he went to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. “I know it’s early but I’m so tired… Night Kuro.” 

:Night Draco,: Harry hissed and relaxed on his flatter rock so he could curl up it was so nice and warm.  
‘  
Harry was woken by the door opening sometime late in the night he opened his eyes and looked around flicking his tongue. He smelled something he slithered into Draco’s bed and rested on the sleeping boy's shoulder. As his eyes adjusted he saw her. Bellatrix wand out going to Draco’s bed. The evil witch! He reached her hand down to touch Draco’s blonde hair not seeing Harry who struck fangs sinking into her hand she screamed crying out and waking Draco who screamed in shock Harry tossed a bit as he let go of the now cursing witch and landing on the floor when Draco shot up. 

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa rushed in and the candles and lights in the room lit. Bella clutching her hand. “It bit me! The stupid snake bit me!” she shrieked. Harry stood up where he was in the floor lifting his head and warningly showed his fangs. 

“Kuro!” Draco looked around the bed and saw him on the ground blood on his fangs. “Kuro it’s ok now!” he said reaching to pick Harry up and pull him onto the bed. Harry didn’t relax but made no move to bite Draco. 

Voldemort and Severus came in after Severus going to Draco with Lucius and Narcissa all a bit weary of Kuro. Voldemort looked at Belly. “Lift your hand, let me see what venom our Kuro has.” he spoke coldly. No sympathy at all. 

Her hand was turning black with spider web like marks shooting quickly up her arm. “Save me My Lord.” she begged. 

“Why did you come into Draco’s room?” Voldemort asked, getting all the Malfoy's and Snape’s attention. Harry slithering to headbut the blondes cheek and try to calm him. 

“I was testing his familiar My Lord, Please it burns,” she gasped out “I would never hurt Draco.” 

:Liar!: Harry hissed darkly. :The crazy woman had her stick out!: 

Tom looked at her. “Why did you have your wand?Kuro said you had it pointed at Draco.” 

“The snake doesn’t know my intentions My Lord… please…” 

“Severus, Take Bella to the dungeons and take note of how the familiar’s poison works.” Tom said, casting a wandless silencio on the screaming witch. 

“Yes, My Lord.” Severus said and went to follow orders. 

Tom went to Draco and Harry. “Thank you Kuro… I am more than happy to have gifted you to the heir Malfoy…” He spoke English for the wizard and witch in the room. Harry caught he spoke slow and deliberate, 

:I will protect Draco, He is mine: Harry didn’t miss the possessiveness in his own voice. Neither did the now smiling Dark Lord. 

“I think we can all go back to bed now, Draco is in good hands.” 

“Thank you Kuro,” Narcissa said even as she avoided him in a hug given to Draco. 

“Yes, Thank you Kuro… I’ll ward your room Draco,” Lucius said “remember to remove them when you leave for breakfast.” 

“Yes thank you Father thank you Mother… thank you My Lord.” Draco said, a bit shaken still. The adults left and Draco began to cry. He was so scared. 

:I am here… don’t cry Draco. I will let nothing hurt you… nothing: Harry told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Kuro go finalize their familiar bond. Kuro teached Draco to impress the Goblins and it works to also impress his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a slow burn. I thank the people for being so kind in the comments and I do hope to get to the courting soon (Next Chapter possibly), it will be interesting to see how it goes, as for the romance portion it will be a slow-moving thing as Draco is only 16.

:Thank you Kuro… Thank you so much: the parseltongue sounded odd through a tear thickened voice. Harry just tried to sooth the boy by being with him as he cried. When Draco did calm down Harry stayed on him to let the boy sleep till morning. Draco lifted Harry and set him on his log. Harry looked groggy at Draco, He hadn’t slept too worried about him. :I’m going to shower… then I’ll see if we can feed you ok Kuro?: 

:Take your time: Harry told Draco who smiled at him and went to go shower and get ready Harry taking the time to get a light cat nap. He felt better when he was woken by the boy. :mm, nice shower Draco?: Harry asked him and yawned. 

“Yes, ready for breakfast?” Draco asked. 

:Yes,: Harry was hungry and he was a snake so… live food it was… Draco got the mouse and reanimated it with magic already dead and kept in stasis Harry wasn’t actually killing it. His instincts took control and before long he had eaten the offered meal and he could feel it slide down into his long body. :Thanks: he hissed. 

Draco smiled and undid the warding on his room before taking Kuro and walking to the dinning room for breakfast. “Good to see you my dragon,” Narcissa said. 

“Morning mother, sorry I’m a bit delayed. I waited for Kuro to finish his meal before coming down.” Draco admitted. 

“It’s perfectly ok, good morning to you too Kuro.” She greeted the snake. 

:Morning to you as well: Kuro said and Draco echoed his good morning. 

“Bella passed on this morning early. Seems Kuro’s venom is slow acting but very difficult to counter.” Lucius said “The Dark Lord said it acted almost like a curse instead of a normal venom.” 

Harry looked at Lucius. :Never bit anyone I wasn’t planning to eat: he admitted to Draco. Draco again translated for the others. 

“I see…” Lucius said lightly. “Severus will want a sample of his venom to try and make an antidote.” 

:I’m ok with that: Harry said and Draco played the translator again. The adults seemed to relax. It seemed they were worried Harry would say no. He relaxed and rested on Draco, he was just so warm and Harry;s belly was heavy with food and it made him feel lazy. He fell asleep but wasn’t sure for how long. He was woken by a soft hand caressing his head. 

“Kuro… are you ok with uncle Sev taking some venom now?” Draco’s voice asked slowly and softly. 

:Sure: Harry hissed and let out a yawn and shook his head after to try and wake up, He saw the potions master and he flicked his tongue at him. :Just ask him not to hurt me, I’ll not be responsible for my actions if I act out due to pain: 

Draco nodded “Kuro said he’s ready but to not hurt him he might act out in pain if you do.” 

“I will be the picture of gentleness with your familiar Draco.” Severus said and set down a small vial. “If you would, Kuro.” The man offered his arm and Harry slid down onto it and wrapped around his wrist. “Thank you. Now just open your mouth and I’ll do the rest.” Harry stared at him then opened his mouth fangs out and they began to drip. Harry hardly felt the vial but he did feel an odd sensation as Snape pressed a spot on his head and milked the venom. When he let go Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times and went back to Draco. 

:Felt weird: he said to Draco who laughed at him a bit. 

“I bet it did,” He laughed and at Severus’s face he smiled “Kuro said it felt weird.” 

“I am sure.” Snape said and Harry gave a hissed snake laugh and curled up to continue his resting on Draco’s shoulders. Harry felt pretty lazy most of the day as he digested his meal. He found he just preferred to sleep as the heavy feeling sank into him and slowly eased up. 

After dinner Lucius went to Draco and Harry Harry lifted his head and flicked his tongue. “I got your permission to have your familiar in school with you Draco, but he has to be registered so we will go to Gringots and get it in writing tomorrow.” 

“Yes father, Thank you.” Draco said and pet Kuro Lucius still seemed unsure of getting too close to the snake. Harry saw the small tremors, Lucius was still recovering, he guessed the man was actually stronger than Harry gave him credit for. 

“Let’s go to bed Kuro, Goodnight father. I’ll be up early for our trip.” Lucius nodded and Draco took it as a dismissal and went to his room letting Kuro slither onto his favored log shaped rock. 

:Goodnight, Draco,” Harry told him and watched the boy take off his robe and put it on the bed. Draco smiled and wished him a goodnight too. Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off Draco as he undressed then dressed for bed. 

Harry felt less and less like a wizard and more and more like a snake he realized as he laid on his rock. He didn’t feel a need to find a way to turn back… he was simply too content. However, the war! He should be fighting to escape. He was Harry Bloody Potter not Kuro! 

Harry slithered around on the table housing his rocks and looked at Draco the blonde was asleep, Draco… Harry has only been his for two days! However, he felt a connection to the boy. Was this how Hedwig felt? He wondered how she was, since he had disappeared. He flicked his tongue tasting the air. Draco would have been tortured had he not bit Bellatrix last night… he got revenge for his godfather's death too. Is this what they called getting two birds with one stone? 

He looked around the room and slithered into Draco’s bed. The silk was so hard to slither on but he eventually climbed the boy going to rest on his head in the warm blonde locks. He couldn’t help it, he felt… protective. This was his wizard.

Draco woke and sat up sending Harry into his lap. “Ah Kuro!” he said “You ok?” 

Harry yawned. :I’m fine: Harry said looking at the locket on Draco. :Is it comfortable to sleep with?: 

“Yes,” Draco said “I almost feel incomplete when I take it off to wash.” 

:Interesting: Harry hissed and Draco went to get ready for the day. Harry waiting for him on the bed though he tried to slither the silk was too annoying so he eventually laid still. When Draco was done fussing with his hair, Harry noted it took the longest. He was dressed in no time flat but his hair he spent forever on. 

They went down to the dining room, Lucius already looked ready to go. There was an empty potion bottle on the table. :Is your dad sick Draco?: Harry asked 

:No… when the Dark Lord first came back he wasn’t ok… and he punished father severely for a mistake he made a few years ago: Draco told him in parsel. “Good morning father.”

“Good morning Draco,” Lucius said and looked to Harry giving him a nod, so Harry nodded back politely. “Grab a bit of toast we will eat properly when we get home.” 

“Yes father,” Draco said, getting a slice and some butter eating it quickly but neatly. They then aperated at Diagon Alley. Harry decided he hated wizard transportation when he was so tiny. “You ok Kuro.” 

:Yes: Harry said snuggling into his wizard. Draco walked and Harry paid very little attention as they went into Gringotts and to a teller. 

“Malfoy’s to register and pay the fines for a serpent familiar,” Lucius said with authority. 

“Of course Lord Malfoy, Horgrim will be with you momentarily.” The goblin said. 

:May your gold flow and the blood of your enemies flow faster: Harry hissed, Draco looked at the goblin and repeated Lucius and the goblin looked shocked but the goblin gave a light bow of his head. Harry had read up on Goblin Kin in the black library; he actually found it fascinating.

“May your enemies fall to your feet and your prosperity grow, Heir Malfoy.” the goblin said. When the goblin left Lucius asked Draco about what he said. 

“I was vocalizing for Kuro,” Draco admitted “Seemed to impress the Goblin,” Draco said and pet Kuro who was getting a look from Lucius. “Is something wrong father?” 

“No Draco… your familiar is quite… something.” Lucius said and Harry gave a snake laugh and settled into his master. Draco… not master, Harry reminded himself. 

“Lord and Heir Malfoy, Horgrim is ready,” the goblin said and led them to a private room. 

:Thank you, may your enemies fall beneath your blade, and might the goblin nation prosper. Master Goblin: Harry said and again Draco verbalized it and got another outstandingly shocked expression. 

“Heir Malfoy… it has been many years since a wizard has spoken so well to the goblin kin. The goblin nation see’s your respectability. Might you forever prosper and might you always find aid when in need.” 

:Draco, bow: Kuro said and Draco did a half bow of respect and he got one in turn.

“My, Lord Malfoy, your son is rather astounding.” Horgrim said and motioned for them to take a seat. 

:When you address him, either address him as Master Goblin or by his name… sir and mr are not as welcome to Goblin kin: Kuro said affectionately nuzzling the blonde who nodded softly to show he was listening. 

“He is, isn't he?” Lucius asked in his normal aristocratic drawl. 

“Thank you Master Goblin,” Draco said and the goblin grinned. 

“So, I am guessing the snake on your shoulder is the familiar you are wishing to register? Heir Malfoy?” 

“Yes, Master Goblin. His name is Kuro.” Draco said proudly. The goblin motioned to the table and Harry guessed that was for him so he slithered down Draco’s arm and curled up on the table lifting his head. 

“A very powerful venom this one has, it’s laced with magic, I’ve never even seen such a breed before.” Horgrim admitted. 

Harry flicked his tongue out and looked back to Draco. “My godfather is a potions master, he took a sample for testing.” Daco admitted. The goblin nodded. 

“Good good, Kuro. I need you to show your acceptance to your wizard.” Horgrim said and there was a silver knife. “A few drops of your venom or your blood, blood is prefered of course, Venom has a chance to be a bit dangerous.” 

:Then blood it is: Harry said and slid up the blade and squeezed till it cut through scales enough for a few drops to get on the parchment. 

“Very intelligent... “ Horgim said. “Heir Malfoy, now your blood.” 

“Yes, thank you Master Goblin.” Draco took his own supplied dagger and cut his finger letting the blood drop on the paper where Kuro’s was. Harry was given back to Draco for Lucius to heal. The paper caught fire and ink appeared in the fire’s wake ink was left dark and fresh. 

It had Kuro and Draco’s name and it had a serpent coiled around the Malfoy crest. It was a dark black snake Harry looked, it looked like him! He felt pleased. He felt a bit of connection between him and Draco; it was their magic. His master's magic. He felt how powerful Draco was and it made him give a snake equivalent of a hum. 

“We are bonded now, Kuro,” Draco said, petting the snake's head. 

:I am happy, master,: Harry said the word master felt more and more right on his tongue then Draco. :Is it ok to call you master?: 

“Yes, I’d like that, thank you Kuro it makes me feel special to you.” Draco admitted.

“You understand Parsel… the pendant around your neck?” Holgrim asked. 

“Yes Master Goblin.” Draco affirmed. “A gift, with Kuro.” 

“Whoever gifted that to you is someone you should hold close,” The goblin said and Harry nuzzled his Master, he even found it hard to think of his Master by his name, just his wonderful master. Draco nodded and smiled as he pet Harry and Horgrim nodded. “Will that do you for today Lord and Heir Malfoy?” 

:Yes, May your gold ever grow and you and yours be strong against any foe. Master Holgrim.: Harry hissed and Draco parroted without missing a beat and bowing when Holgrim did. 

“Might you be kept from all harm and prosper for generations, Heir Malfoy.” The goblins were all impressed and Draco and Lucius left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school again, first courting gift from The Dark Lord and an unforeseen form for Kuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, I will let everyone know it's not beta'd and might have mistakes but I hope nothing too large. 
> 
> Enjoy and comment if you have future ideas.

After that incredibly odd Gringot’s trip they went home. Lucius almost did not make it to his chair before he began to limp and tremble. “Father… I can go get you a pain potion.” Draco offered. 

“I am fine Draco, thank you.” Lucius assured. Harry watched but he felt Draco nod and go off to the library. However there was the Dark Lord standing by a shelf seemingly looking for something to read. 

“My Lord,” Draco bowed. 

“Hello Draco… how did the trip go?” 

“Very well, My Lord. Kuro and I are now bonded as Master and Familiar. It feels… amazing,” Draco admitted. Harry could almost feel how nervous Draco was. 

“I am glad to hear it… I do hope he is a good companion to you at school. Perhaps I will write to you in Parsel, if you have issues reading it your familiar can help.” The Dark Lord said. 

“I’d be honored My Lord.” Draco said lightly. Harry looked at Tom Riddle and flicked his tongue. Something in the air didn’t taste quite right. 

:You plan to court my Master?: Harry asked, opening his mouth in a warning. :Speaker or not, if you hurt him I do bite!: he had no clue how he came to this conclusion, was it his snake instincts? 

“I expect no less of you, Kuro. I am trusting Draco to you. I need you to protect him.” The Dark Lord said Harry felt Draco tense up a bit. The answer was an obvious, Yes, even though it wasn’t said so plainly.

Harry flicked his tongue and gave a warning show of opening his mouth and showing off his fangs before rubbing his head affectionately across Draco’s cheek. He found himself adoring Draco, seeing him as his master and his protected one. :My Master needs to eat, his breakfast hardly a mouse: Harry told the dark lord. 

“Of course, I do hope you enjoy your late meal, Draco.” The man said and gave a soft half bow making Draco’s cheeks flush. 

The dark lord left and Draco whined “Kuro!” he said “I’m so embarrassed now, you aren’t my mom!” 

:Quite right I am your familiar. I am to protect you even from the other speaker.: Harry said though his actions and thoughts were more Kuro then Harry Potter. The realization hit him and he seemed to think for a moment. 

“Thank you Kuro… but if the dark Lord wants to court me… this is a huge benefit for my family, and now he’s sane once more he is handsome and he has been generous if not kind.” 

:Do you want him? As your mate?: Harry asked. 

“We will see.. Depends how the courting goes,” Draco said softly going and grabbing food after all Kuro did make him realize he was still hungry. Harry settled on Draco and was in thought. He found himself changing so quickly the fact he didn’t mind the changes was a slight worry but his Master was being courted. The courter was powerful and rich, he would provide well for his master. Kuro liked this thought. However the knowledge of the courter also being known to be insane and unpredictable, made him worry.

Harry dozed on Draco the rest of the day, things went by pretty lazily for Harry; he grew to think of himself more as Kuro and less like Harry Potter as the day’s passed. The Dark Lord had been out on business related things, so after the awkward meeting in the library, Kuro nor Draco had seen him. Draco became more than just Draco, he was Harry’s precious master. They were now heading to Hogwarts. The Slytherins Crabbe, Goyal and Blaise all seemed amazed with Kuro, who puffed up proudly at the praise. Draco was happy so why shouldn’t Kuro be? Kuro however would have preferred to sleep through the ride to school. If it wasn’t for all the new tastes in the air he would have. As prefect Draco did have to make sure all was in order on the train it also meant he had to go to the prefect car, where Kuro saw Ron and Hermione. 

“What is that bloody snake doing on the train!” Ron hissed darkly pointing at Kuro. 

“My familiar is registered and approved for attending Hogwarts with me Weasel.” Draco said and pet Kuro who pressed against his hand. 

“It’s a danger!” Hermione shrieked and Harry flicked his tongue and would have winced if it was an expression a snake could form. She had a shrill to her that reminded Harry of Molly. 

“He is not, unless you think you want to hurt me.” Draco said “As a familiar his only desire is to protect me, his wizard.” 

:Don’t tempt me, the shrill one is hurting your ears my master.: Kuro said and Draco covered a laugh with a cough and Harry settled to ignore her ranting about the danger of snakes. Harry would not hurt Hermione, Kuro however, would. 

The meeting with prefects was boring after his introduction and he found himself dozing off before Draco went back to making sure the train and carts were all safe and nobody was causing trouble. Luckily it seemed they didn’t run into anything and the ride was uneventful. At least until Kuro saw… Harry Potter? Kuro hissed he was sure he was indeed Harry Potter but in the compartment talking with Neville and Luna was indeed someone who looked exactly like him. 

“What is it, Kuro?” Draco asked, startled at the hiss. 

:A bad smell, it’s nothing Master: Kuro said and then he decided he no longer desired to become Harry Potter, after all if he is so easily replaced then it is no great loss right? When they got to the carriages he noticed he could see the threshold as normal but Draco looked pale and Kuro could tell he could see them too. Who had he seen die? And when? Draco sat with Pansy the female prefect for Slytherin and Kuro didn’t listen to the dull prefect duty talk. Though he did pay more attention when she tried to hold Draco’s hand. 

Kuro hissed a warning making her yelp and pull her hand back. “Draco… it hissed at me!” 

“As he should, I am not open to relationships I am being courted by … our lord.” Draco said and Pansy was staring. 

“You mean … The Dark Lord?” she asked in hardly a whisper and Draco nodded. “And you said yes?” 

“Would you say no?” Draco asked. “Besides this could be good for the Malfoy family.” 

“You plan to become his woman!” She shrieked and Kuro hissed again showing his fangs in warning to the loud chit. “That’s not how it goes! You marry a pureblood woman!” 

“It’s not as if men can’t become bearers with potions, Parkinson!” Draco said “You will keep this quiet or you might find out how irate Our Lord can be.” 

Her cheeks tinted red then she looked away. Draco sighed but was happy for the silence as they landed at Hogwarts and he got out to look at the castle. :It always amazes me Kuro…: Draco said. 

:It is quite lovely, I think the nest you build with the other speaker will be just as grand.: Kuro felt so sure of that statement. He seemed to forget he was worried about the courtship for favor of seeing the best things it could provide for Draco. 

Draco laughed and covered his mouth to hide the cheerful expression till he could put his pureblood mask back on. “You think so?” he asked. 

:Yes, I do master.: Kuro admitted and they went in to sit as the sorting ceremony happened. Kuro hid inside Draco’s robes to not draw too much attention as the boy ate. Kuro watched him eat half the plate then stop. :Master should finish his plate.: Kuro hissed and got a small sigh from Draco but before he could demand the boy eat more Draco began to eat the remaining food on his plate and drink the full cup of his juice. As prefect after the feast Draco took the new slytherins to the dorm with Pansy and they got the password “Salazar’s Serpent.” If the passwords were always so simple, it was a wonder nobody ever just guessed it and broke in. 

Draco went to his normal dorm and set up Kuro’s rocks before falling into the bed. Kuro slithered out of his robe sleeve. :Everything ok: 

“Yeah,” Draco said the air had that odd flavor to it, was this the taste of a lie? Could he taste such things? “Well… I miss home already, I’m worried for Father.” 

:You should write to him then, send it off with the morning post?: Kuro said :I am sure your courter will take care of your family, if you ask him to: 

“I can’t ask that!” Draco said “What would that even look like to ask such a thing?!” 

:I don’t know, I’ve never been courted before.: Kuro said and slithered to rest on Draco’s warm stomach. Draco sighed and pet Kuro. He went silent and Kuro knew he was thinking. :You should get ready for bed, you should not sleep in school robes: 

“Yes mother,” Draco said and set Kuro on his favored log and went to get his night things just as his dorm mates came in, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. 

“Is he safe to leave out?” Blaise asked Draco eyeing the black snake. 

“Yes, he doesn’t really mess with much, he’s only ever bit one person and that was to protect me from a curse.” Draco said and smiled “Chicken Blaise?” 

“Me? Never, just cautious… so shower?” he asked Draco. 

“Sure I could use one, I’ll be right back Kuro.” 

Kuro waited for Draco and waited for him to fall asleep before drifting off himself on his warm log. The morning went by the same as at the manor, Draco got ready as meticulously as possible before heading to breakfast with Crabbe and Goyle. When Draco had half filled his plate a regal eagle owl landed with a box on it’s talon. 

Draco blinked and took the box feeding the owl a piece of bacon before it flew off. “It’s… signed in… squiggles?” 

Kuro looked. :It’s in Parsel master, It says “To my Silver Dragon” it must be from The Dark Lord: 

Draco swallowed nervously and looked at the box as if it might combust. With hesitant fingers he opened the small box inside there was a ring. “This is… This is the Gaunt Family Ring…. Kuro… this is… this is a courtship ring for the gaunt family,” Draco paled this was a serious gift, it wasn’t the lord ring it was the lady’s ring, it was elegant and silver with a black stone inlaid in it. Draco closed the box quickly. Harry could feel the boy’s heart race. 

:Master? Master your heart is so fast… you look pale. Is it cursed? Did he hurt you! I’ll bite him!: 

“No… no it’s… this is such a serious gift. If I accept this… then, then it’ll show everyone I’m being courted, everyone will know.” He was hardly whispering. 

:Is that a bad thing?: Kuro asked and slithered down his sleeve, head poking over his hand. Before Draco could answer, a voice cut him off. 

“Morning Malfoy, talking to yourself? Pitiful.” Kuro bristled, that was his voice. He hissed and rose up from the sleeve and showed his fangs. The air tasted so wrong, this was wrong, this was dangerous. 

“It is none of your concern Pothead!” Draco said and Crabbe and Goyle both had their wands ready. “Go back to the lion’s table. I have nothing to say to you.” 

“What, since I outed your dad as a death eater? Afraid he will go to Azkaban?” 

“My father is a great man, nothing will happen to him now leave me before I let my familiar bite you,” Draco hissed. 

:He smells wrong, Master... it doesn’t smell human at all.: Kuro said and he saw his old green eyes boring into him. :You back off!: Kuro hissed. 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “What Potter? lose your ability to understand snakes? Going to claim to still be some heir to slytherin?” 

“You wish, Ron told me what your snake did, you better keep it in check Malfoy.” Harry scowled but did leave. 

“He doesn’t normally instigate… bloody Gryfndors.” Draco took a deep breath and back to his current issue. “The ring... think I should put it on?” 

:If you are proud to show you are being courted it would make him happy… and let others know you are being taken seriously.: Kuro said and settled back down into Draco’s shirt. 

“You’re right…” Draco hesitated reopening the box and setting the lady Gaunt ring onto his finger watching it resize to fit. 

Luckily for Kuro the rest of the day was pretty uneventful and Draco was left alone by the golden trio. The ring on display got gasps from purebloods and a few teachers but nobody seemed to care. Draco wrote a letter of thanks for the ring and in the letter he stated he would wear it with pride and he sent it off there was no name on it for safety but the house would know who it was for he was sure. 

Kuro found he had more interest in the classes as a snake where nobody would call on him or antagonize him. He would watch Draco’s diligent note taking and stare in awe at the swirling neat letters gracing the parchment. Come nightfall Kuro had not had to hiss or snap at anyone after the ‘Harry Potter’ incident. 

He couldn’t be bothered on who was playing his role, they could have it good riddance to it. Though Kuro was startled when he went to the room of requirements and to a large covered booth. “This is my task Kuro… to get this thing working again… so our Lord's men can get in and take out Dumbledore… I … I don’t know if I can do it…” 

:You can, I believe in you master.: Kuro said and nuzzled him. He shouldn't be wanting them to succeed but the look of fear on Draco’s face and the shiver in his voice, Kuro couldn’t not try to support his master. :How about the godfather? Might he help? Or the courting Dark Lord I am sure he could send books.: 

“I… I was told to do it alone… he’s trusting me to do it alone, Kuro… I’m terrified I won't be able to fix it.” 

:I’ll help… Master, I’ll do anything I can to help.: Kuro vowed. His master explained it’s a vanishing cabinet. There's one in knockturn alley the twin to this one and he had to get it fixed by the end of term. 

If only… Kuro could get into the library… They went back to the dorm. Kuro was offered a mouse but he wasn’t hungry yet so he was set on his rocks. This only eating once every few days was odd but for a snake he guessed it was normal? 

He watched as Draco went to sleep and the dorms grew quiet unlike Gryffindor that always seemed so loud. Kuro got off his rocks and slithered down to make his way into the showering room. He focused. He can’t help… if he’s a snake. He wanted to help, he wanted to become human again. 

Kuro opened his eyes and was startled, he got it halfway right, he had a human torso and face, but his skin was littered with black scaled his hair was long about to his back and he looked in the mirror to open his mouth and see he had long canines like fangs. The worst and hardest to hide was his lower half was a serpent tail. No… no back, be small again! He found himself a snake once more and thanked every lucky star he was able to. He slithered back onto his favored rock and took a deep breath.

Should he show his master? He looked nothing like Harry Potter, he looked like Kuro. He took a deep breath, he could get things from the library… help with the cabinet. Again this nagging voice telling him he shouldn't be helping he hissed at it and fell asleep. He was woken up as he was lifted off his rock. 

:Morning Master: Harry said yawning a bit. :Did I oversleep?:

“A bit, we are off to breakfast now… Kuro did something happen last night? Blaise found black scales in the bathroom.” 

:Scales?: Kuro asked and slithered to wrap around Draco. 

“Yes, they are too big to be yours… but you do look about to shed.” Draco said and ran a hand along Kuro’s head and back. 

“So did your snake see anything weird? You sure talk to him a lot.” Blaise said. 

“Of course I talk to my familiar, why wouldn't i?” Draco stuck his nose up in the air as aloof and pureblood as he could. 

:I did… I’ll tell you when we are alone: not telling his master left a bad taste in his mouth. Kuro wouldn’t be a bad familiar. He felt so guilty even not telling him who he really is. Though why should he feel bad about such a thing? 

The morning was ok and so was most of the day till Draco got hit in the back with a stun spell. Of course both Crabbe and Goyal were there with him. Kuro slithered out of Draco’s robes and saw the attacker. A gryffindor, Ginny? She was running away as the pair unstunned Draco. :It was a red haired female master, do you want me to chase?:

“No Kuro… don’t chase them, foolish weasel I bet.” Draco said being helped up. 

“I am sorry Malfoy,” Crabbe said “I’ll watch the back better from now on…” 

Kuro was out and showing himself after that he was watching all sides moving constantly to protect his wizard, his master. He should take his humanism form and chase away all threats! Not that he knew how he took it, or how to do it again. 

Thankfully the rest of the day was uneventful. Draco did tell Snape about the attack and Kuro saw a red haired girl fleeing. Sadly without more evidence they couldn’t do much. Draco took Kuro to the room of requirements before curfew and took a deep breath “So… what did you want to tell me that had to wait, Kuro?” 

:I … Master I wanted to help so I focused on becoming human… it half worked…: Kuro admitted softly. 

“What?” Draco asked, shocked. 

:I’ll try to show you… Master.: Kuro slithered off and to the ground. He took a deep breath and focused again. Become human, help my master. Become human! Draco gasped and Kuro opened his eyes to see it worked. He was the half human half snake thing once more. :Master?: 

“Kuro… you’re beautiful… like a doll… does… does the Dark Lord know you can do this?” 

:I didn’t until last night master.: Kuro admitted. 

“We need to tell him! You must be a really rare magical snake! You can’t do this outside of this room! If you get caught you’d be classed as a dark creature and killed!” 

:I’ll not use this form then… outside of the master's room I can help with the cabinet now: Kuro said, almost proud to be able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Half form was an idea from my sibling. They thought it would be nice to give Kuro hands but still keep him separate from Harry Potter. The other Harry will be revealed later as to what it is, I have three idea's I'm tossing about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Kuro find out a few interesting things. Severus's loyalty is not in question.

Kuro and Draco spent some time looking over Kuro’s form, Draco called it a Naga. Kuro found returning to his snake form was easy, he just had to wish to be small. They practiced it for a small time. Draco always amazed at the back and forth that only seemed to get easier and more natural with each time. When the experimenting was done he was back in his small snake form. He curled up on Draco’s shoulder tail around his arm. Harry could feel Draco’s excitement as he set off to the dorm to write a letter to Voldemort. 

To my suitor, 

I know I sent a thank you letter for your gracious gift, the ring is so lovely and it shows your serious intentions. I wear it every day and seldom remove it. This letter however is about another gift you gave me, my familiar Kuro.

He is more magical than I have ever thought possible. Over the Malfoy Samhain celebration would we be able to discuss this in a setting of privacy? If you worry about social acceptability perhaps with Lord of Lady Malfoy in attendance? Or even if you desire Uncle Severus? 

I wait with increasing excitement for your next letter. 

Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir Malfoy. 

It was a short letter and to the point, Draco had written it many times making sure if it was intercepted it would give no information away that wasn’t already known. 

:It looks fine Master, he might become curious but I am sure he knows you will tell him everything just as you are promising.: Kuro said though he was unsure about showing himself. What if he was recognized as Harry Potter? Though he looked nothing like he used to, and he certainly didn’t feel like he used to. 

“Yeah… I hope so Kuro.” Draco smiled and sent the letter with his eagle owl that came with him from Malfoy manor each year. He went about like normal. Kuro in full view unnerved some would be attackers so Draco didn’t have to worry about too many foolish Gryffindors besides Crabbe and Goyal were even more attentive then normal. Kuro no longer hid in his masters robes, he held himself in proud view. 

It was quiet for a while till Draco got another Parsel letter. “Kuro…” he said, gaining the half asleep snake's attention, full of this morning's mouse he felt so sluggish. Kuro yawned and lifted his head. 

:To my Silver Dragon, 

Your letter surprised me, though I am grateful to you for writing me. I would be honored to spend time with you this Samhain, Lord Malfoy in attendance for propriety’s sake. This Samhain has a full moon and we plan to take advantage of the lovely light and the strong magic that will be flowing about. In a meer few days I will get to see you once more with my own eyes.

I am sure Kuro is guarding you well. I heard about the attack from Goyle Sr. If there are anymore I want you to inform me. If I am to protect you I need to know what dangers you are in. 

Your Suitor.: 

Harry read and Draco pulled a charm bracelet out of a small parcel the bird had dropped the charms he also ordered for Kuro came in. He had not ordered the bracelet so he flushed realizing it was another gift from The Dark Lord. He swallowed nervously and looked at the silver chain delicate but like the ring and the locket it teemed with energy. The little silver dragon charms all had ruby eyes.

“Kuro, all this jewelry makes me feel like a woman…” even saying this Draco put the bracelet on. 

:It looks nice, shiny gifts for my master, I approve.: Kuro hissed softly and slithered down his arm languidly to admire it closer. Kuro felt his sentences getting more and more like Nagini’s and less like a proper wizard, Parseltongue made grammar a pain. 

“I also got your charms,” Draco said “Lift your head for me.” Kuro’s head rose and he flicked his tongue though an emerald was placed on his head right between his eyes. Then a diamond directly behind it they both stuck with a sticking charm locked to Draco’s magic so only he could remove them. 

:Thank you Master: Kuro said if he could smile he would be, he felt so full of love being cared for by Draco. In all his life, he never felt so… happy. He missed Mrs. Weasley, the twins even Hermione but none of them treated him like he was so precious. He settled back down and his tail wrapped the boy’s arm to keep him steady as he would on his favored log.

The holiday was approaching and Kuro just felt on edge for some odd reason Draco seemed to realize this as the snake was always up and alert. This unsettled Crabbe and Goyle too. The three guards of the blonde were hyper alert and it was good they were as Draco walked right into the false Potter Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Kuro hissed showing fangs. 

“What do you want? Potter… and your pet weasels?” He asked. Kuro felt Draco’s heart and it picked up just a bit. He was afraid? He could not have that. No fake him was going to worry his master! 

“You’re going to regret joining Voldemort, Malfoy… you think that he will protect a slime like you?” Harry tilted his head to the side with a manic grin. Kuro hissed darkly. 

“Do not pretend to know me or where my loyalty lies,” Draco said Crabbe and Goyle had wands raised and Draco's was still in it’s arm holster awaiting the flick to release it. “Just go away, I don’t want to embarrass you, Potter.” 

:Do it master! The filthy thing deserves it, smells unnatural!: Kuro hissed. :It can’t even understand me, I was told Harry Potter was a speaker?: 

:He is Kuro: Draco hissed making the red head’s flinch and the fake Harry glare. :Isn’t that right Potter?: The fake Harry grit his teeth. :You aren’t Potter…: “He’s not Harry Potter! Who are you?” Draco’s wand was now in hand raised, his hand not trembling, he wasn’t facing Harry Potter then he wasn’t afraid. This was not the boy marked as The Dark Lord’s equal, just an imposter. 

Then spells began to fly. Kuro gripped his master and watched directing him to dodge the spells, keeping his eyes mostly on the ones he knew to be dangerous. However, he was taken by surprise as, when close enough, the Fake Potter made a fatal mistake; he went to grab Malfoy’s arm and make him drop his wand but what he got was a swift bite. Kuro also however regretted it as it felt as if he just struck sand. 

The fake Harry screamed and jerked away Kuro’s venom now inside him. “Mate!” Ron went to his side and Ginny was shielding them. 

“We need to go,” Draco said, retreating with Crabbe and Goyle. “We have to go to uncle Severus!” The three ran through the dungeon to the man’s office and Draco banged on the frame of the portrait. He didn’t stop till he heard his godfather's heated voice request a moment. 

The portrait swung open and the snarky teacher was about to snap but Draco pushed past him. “Where's the antidote to Kuro’s venom, he bit Potter!”

“What?!” Snape hissed. 

:Not human… Not a wizard, I feel sick: Kuro said and he did feel sick his stomach was hating him right now and there was grit in his mouth. 

“Kuro said… what he bit wasn’t human and he feels unwell! Potter didn’t understand Parseltongue and he barely cast spells he was resorting to using physical force; it's how Kuro got a hold of him…” Draco was beginning to freak out.

“Calm down, Draco, I have the antivenom, it’s just not been tested on anything alive.” Snape snapped getting the vial. “As for Kuro, we will handle him after we get this sorted, we need to go to the headmaster.” 

Kuro hissed :If he hurts my Master you will need two anti-venoms!: Tummy ache or no.

“Ok Uncle Sev.” Draco said putting his Malfoy guise back on Crabbe and Goyle had waited awkwardly outside; they had a few scrapes but other than Goyle looking a bit green they seemed to have avoided or blocked most of the fired hexes. 

“Common room with you two,” Snape snapped at Crabbe and Goyle who rushed off to listen, nobody dared to irk a frustrated Severus Snape, not even his serpents. Snape then strolled down the halls and out of the dungeon, Draco fast on his heels, to the headmasters statue. He all but growled the password. “Whatchamacallit.” They went up the marble stairs and went into the office. 

“Ah Severus. To what do I owe?” Albus was stopped as the potions master put the vial on his desk, slamming it down a bit in annoyed aggression. 

“Potter got himself bitten. This is the antidote, however him and his friends should not be manhandling my snakes!” Kuro was shocked Snape looked absolutely pissed and not at Draco or even him. To be so brazen against the headmaster, not to mention the man who everyone knew Voldemort feared. 

“Oh dear me,” The old man said and Kuro, though feeling ill, reared up and hissed. Kuro’s head felt fuzzy; he however was more worried about his wizard.

:The old one: Kuro paused this was Dumbledore.. for sure he wasn’t going to hurt anyone in the room. Right? Right? Then why did he feel such dangerous magic coming from the man? Did Draco or Snape feel it? :Danger… Master it’s not safe.: He could taste the air and it felt dark and toxic. His trust for the old man quelled by the fear rising as he felt the magic against his scales.

“Professor Snape…” Draco said looking to his godfather before the man had to cast a shield to stop the headmaster's Olviate. 

“Severus, the boy needs to forget his snake attacked a student just think of the mental pain.” Albus said Snape was giving away no emotions. “And so do you, sadly I can not have this getting out.” The old man raised his wand and Kuro leapt off draco’s neck, using the powerful muscles he had that helped him slither. He was aiming for the hand but biting instead into the knotted old wand. 

“OBLIVIATE!” Snape cast and the headmaster fell back into his chair. Kuro still gripping the wand had landed on the desk and was thrashing about a bit scattering lemon drops about the papers. 

“Professor!” Draco said in shock. 

“Get out… take your blasted snake!” Snape snapped and Draco took Kuro, who dropped the wand, and rushed out with him. Kuro hissed in discomfort. 

:Kuro… he just… he tried.: Draco hid in a close by classroom and shut the door before sliding down back against it. :Kuro…: 

Kuro who still felt sick slithered up his master's arm and to his neck nuzzling him. :I will protect you Master. I will fend off the old man: Draco took his time to calm down then he made a bee line to the common room where he felt safest. 

Snape found Draco that night in the common rooms. “Draco with me,” he ordered and the blonde followed him into his private rooms that adjoined the snake's den. “How is your familiar?”

“He said his stomach feels off but he told me it was fading.” Draco said softly. Kuro hissed his affirmation to Draco’s words. 

“Draco… it is important now more than ever for me to know your loyalties… they are with our lord? You are with this side of the war no doubts?” 

“Yes Uncle, I am with the Dark Lord, and with you and Father.” Draco said softly. 

Severus nodded “Potter is missing and he has been since before school started, the thing we see about the halls is a golem; but it’s magic is weak and steadily draining. It was planning to resupply using your core…” he said sitting down. “I will go to The Dark Lord with this information. I need you to avoid this fake Harry Potter. At all costs, do you understand me?” 

“Missing… fake… my core?” Draco fell and Kuro hissed as he was jostled. 

:Master?: Kuro asked :Master are you hurt: likely not... if Kuro had to guess he was in shock. Then again so was he. This was a lot to take in, did Ron or Hermione know? Who was looking for him, the real Harry Potter? If anyone at all. 

“Your familiar will be fine. The illness is just from biting a magical item and getting some of it in his mouth.” Snape told him. “Stay in here to collect yourself.” 

:Draco! Tell the dark one to take me to the speaker! I need to tell the speaker what is happening too!: 

“Uncle Sev! Kuro asked to go too… I’ll stay in the rooms till you get back… “ Draco said getting up and sitting on the loveseat in the living area of the professor's rooms staring at the floo. 

“Ok,” The man said and went to Draco, Kuro nuzzled the blonde he hated leaving him but he had to talk to Voldemort. He slid onto the man's arm and held onto him, constricting to hold himself on the slightly bigger arm then his masters. “I will be back soon, my rooms are well warded but if anyone tries to come in floo to Malfoy manor, my floo is always opened for… summoning from the Dark Lord.” 

Draco nodded and the man left via floo to Diagon alley before apperating to Malfoy manor. Kuro thought about why then it made sense, so Dumbledore couldn’t be sure where he was going. Smart, and now he knew where Snape's loyalty really stood. Well… he wasn’t upset really, not anymore. 

The man rushed in and went to the study before knocking. “Enter,” that voice was Voldemort’s. 

Snape came in and bowed low “My Lord I have pressing information and also Kuro does as well.” 

“I see…” The man said, looking to Kuro. 

:Speaker… my master is in danger!: 

“Speak Severus,” The Dark Lord ordered. 

“Kuro bit, Potter… we went to give the anti-venom to Albus but he attempted to obliviate Draco and I… Kuro leapt at the man stalling him long enough for me to obliviate the old fool. Then I took the time to look into his mind as he recovered. Harry Potter the real one is missing… and the magical golem pretending to be him is after Draco’s core for a resupply of magic.” 

“Rise Severus. I assume Draco is in a safe place?” 

“Yes my lord,” Snape said, rising. 

:My master needs more to protect him than me. I am too small!: Kuro said :The old one is a meddlesome danger!: 

:Draco mentioned something about you… in his last letter. Will you be able to show me?: 

:Not with anyone else in the room… Master told me to hide it unless he was here… but you need to know I think.: 

“Severus, Step out but leave Kuro… I’ll call you when you can come back in.” 

“Yes my lord,” The man strolled out and Kuro was left on the floor. Kuro took a deep breath. He focused on being his bigger form, protecting Draco the biggest thing on his mind and he heard the gasp when he opened his eyes the Dark Lord was staring at him. 

“What are you?” he was startled. 

:I wish I knew that myself: Kuro said. Though he knew what he used to be, he used to be a wizard, now though. Now he had no clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving such wonderful comments. I am not beta'd and probably have a fair few errors, so I do ask if you could try to overlook them. I do the bulk of my writing on my lunch and breaks at work. It passes the time. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this lightly short chapter with a lot going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small chapter. Just recovering from the scare of the last chapter. Setting the scene for a full day with his suitor.

Kuro held his breath as The Dark Lord cast spells and diagnostics on him. “How curious, in this form your core is just like a wizards, but when you are your normal serpent it is that of a familiar… it is most irregular.” 

Kuro swallowed and watched him. :Open your mouth for me Kuro.: Kuro obeyed and felt the man touch his fangs. :Still deadly, I feel if you were to bite anyone in this form you might kill even quicker.: 

:What makes you say that?: Kuro asked when the man pulled away looking over him. 

:Larger size, and the venom sacks are bigger able to let out more venom.: The man explained. Kuro swallowed, he felt so exposed. :Will you protect Draco? With this new form?: 

:Master told me to not show anyone… but if Master is in danger, then yes.: Kuro said. He would protect Draco, his master. 

“I wonder if you could use wizarding magic… with that core…” The Dark Lord said. :I am letting Severus see you. He will hand you his wand, I want to see if you can cast.: 

:But Master said to stay hidden!: Kuro said and blanched he didn’t want to risk the man recognizing him. 

:He will understand: Voldemort said “Severus come back now.” 

“My Lord,” The man said when beckoned back in, Kuro was surprised when the man’s face did not show any form of shock.

“It seems Kuro… is a bit more magical then I had assumed… he wished his magic to make him something that could protect Draco and this is how it answered.” Kuro glanced between the two men. 

“Hello Kuro… I am guessing Draco already knows?” Severus asked. 

:Yes… er…: Kuro thought and tried to make English sounds but it came out like a choked hiss :I tried to talk to him and… I can’t: Kuro said rubbing his throat he should be able to! Did the transformation hinder his vocal cords? 

“I am not sure your vocal cords would be able to produce the sounds for English.” Voldemort said going to Kuro. :Open,: he ordered and Kuro hissed the tip of his tail shook as if it had a rattle but he did open his mouth. “You have the proper cords needed in this form, with practice maybe you could speak.”

:I will practice with my master… if you think it wise,: Kuro said and backed a bit away from the dark lord, his tail tip fidgeting a bit. 

:I do… Kuro, go back to Draco… I shall make sure I do all I can aswell… to keep him safe.: The Dark Lord told Kuro. Kuro shifted back to his smaller form. “Severus, take him back to Draco.” 

“Yes my lord,” Severus said and was a bit more hesitant to pick Kuro up. The small black snake flicked his tongue at the professor. Kuro curled around the man's arm. A quick nauseating floo trip later and they were back in the man’s rooms Draco sitting on the couch knees this chest hugging his legs. 

:Master!: Kuro called and Draco looked up. He got up off the couch and went to hug his godfather. He was so scared, Kuro could taste it. He slithered on to Draco’s shoulder and wrapped his tail around the boy’s arm. :The big speaker will protect you, he is powerful. I am here to Master: 

“I know Kuro… thank you…” Draco said softly. “Is… is it ok if I stay the night?” he asked Severus. 

“I’d prefer it,” Snape said and he transfigured the couch into a bed. 

“I’m sorry Kuro… I don’t have any of your rocks.” Draco said. 

:I will be fine, master, I will sleep with you.: Kuro said and gave an affectionate nuzzle on the blonde’s cheek. Draco took off his outer robe and laids into the bed with Kuro. :Master… you are safe with me.: 

“Kuro… can you be bigger?” Draco asked meekly. 

Kuro slid off of him and tooh the naga-like form. :For you master, I will protect you: Draco means so much to him now, he would let nothing hurt his master. Draco cuddled to the half human Kuro who watched Draco sleep not wanting to be caught unaware. 

In the morning he hissed hearing Snape come out of his rooms. “Relax Kuro…” Snape snapped. “I just need to make some coffee.”

Kuro calmed and laid back against the warmth Draco offered him it was harder to keep his bigger body warm but the blonde wasn’t doing half bad. 

Kuro noticed how Snape kept looking at him and he hissed a warning and the man glowered before getting his coffee and going back to his bedroom. Draco stirred and Kuro tenderly pet his hair, the soft and silky blonde locks. 

“Kuro?” 

:I am here Master, I have not left your side: Kuro said. 

“Go back to being little… I think you scared my godfather…” Draco muttered Kuro chuckled but became the little black snake once more as his master wished it. Draco sat up holding the black snake in his arm. “I really don’t feel safe going to class… I know Hogwarts is the best wizarding school but… perhaps I should go the home-schooled path…”

:What do you want?: Kuro asked, tongue flicking a bit it would be safer but he also wanted his master happy. Happiness is important too.

“I don’t know Kuro… I don’t want to worry about some fake Potter draining my magic so he can keep playing the part. I hope the real Potter is ok though… We aren’t friends or anything, Rivals is more like it but I don’t hate him.” 

Kuro nuzzled into his masters arm, Draco was so much more than Harry Potter ever thought he was. Well good thing he was Kuro, Kuro knew how good his Master is. :I am sure he is fine, Master, do you think your suiter will look for him?: 

“I’m sure he has been…” Draco said. “I hope he doesn't find him, he’d kill him… and Harry’s a boy who’s younger than I am…”

Kuro looked at Draco, he should tell him, he needed to tell him. He was scared to tell him. :Master… I hope no matter what happens… you can be happy, that's what I want: 

:You’re the best Kuro.: Draco hissed and settled the snake on his shoulder, the locket outside his shirt from sleeping he tucked it back in and got up to use the bathroom Kuro still on his shoulder. 

Kuro nodded off having not slept at all in the night, however his mind was racing stopping him from truly falling asleep. This nagging in his chest to tell his master the full truth was there and every time sleep almost had him he would get startled by his own fear of rejection if he was found out. 

“Draco… you will not be going to classes today, your father has informed the Wizengamont of the attacks on you and will be auditing the school. Draco… the Dark Lord will be coming to stay in the rooms with you. Under the status as your suitor, by the last name Gaunt, first name Marvolo…” 

“Thank you uncle Sev…” Draco said and he shuffled a bit. “Can you get me clothes from the dorms? I don’t want to be in the same robes I slept in…” 

“Yes, I’ll be back momentarily.” True to his word it only took a few minutes for Draco to be brought clothing and one of Kuro’s rocks. Draco thanked him and put kuro on the heated rock so he could shower and get dressed. Snape left to go teach and the Floo flared to life as the Dark Lord walked through the green flames. 

:He is still getting ready: Kuro told the man lifting his head to look. Nagini slithered off the dark lord and over to Harry who flicked his tongue at her. 

:I hear you have a human like form little Familiar.: She spoke with curiosity. 

:I do, to protect my Master.: Kuro said proudly, he couldn’t help but feel proud. He not only found a way to be a little venomous snake he could also be a big venomous Naga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter I know but I wanted the next chapter to be the day between Tom and Draco. I had an idea to perhaps have Nagini take interest in Kuro. Still not 100% sure I want to but I am playing with the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
